


Pound of Flesh

by frahulettaes



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/frahulettaes
Summary: Date Archived: January 26, 2004Pairing: Jack/DanielCategories: 1st Person POVSeason/Episode: Any	 	Size: 3kbRating: RWarnings: LanguageSpoilers: NoneSummary: The boys, the sun, island breezesRescued from Area52HKHJust porn, basically. And really bad dialog.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 1





	Pound of Flesh

"So, do I get combat pay?"

"Combat pay?"

"Yeah, you know, for working in a hazardous area."

Snort. "Ah, that would be 'No'."

"Skinflint."

"Excuse me?"

"Pinch penny."

"Dan..."

"Are you sure O'Neill isn't a Scottish name?"

"Why you little..."

"JACK!"

"C'mere, I want my pound of flesh..."

"Gaaah...wait...your WHAT!?!"

I was maybe, ten feet from Jack, sand flying behind me, when I dug my heels in and wheeled to face him.  
"YOUR WHAT?"

//////

"Christ...Da...uugh...God!"

"Is this what you meant, Jack?" I smiled over the swell of Jack's ass at the back of his head, burrowing under a pillow. I'll give you your pound of flesh. My tongue licked across his perineum, pressing into his flesh, then up his ass and around the sensitive hole. Whimpering noises sounded softly from under the pillow. I made a point with my tongue and tease the entrance, working through the tight pucker. This brought a sincere moan along with tensing. God he tasted sharp and tangy and male. I went back to long, broad swipes from balls to the top of his crack, loving each cheek with my tongue, lips and breath. Flicking gently over the hole again I moved my hands dowhis legs, grabbed the lube and spread some up and down my aching dick. One last, broad lick, from balls to ass up his back and I was where I really wanted to be.

"Any last words?"

"gwophhs."

"Well said."

And I pressed my dick to his ass, pushed once, twice and in slowly. God I never got tired of this. The view of his strong back below me, watching my dick disappear into the tight perfect heat of his ass. And the sound, little breathy, moans, like prayers, some low and some gritty and harsh. His back bowed on every thrust, taking me deep and without reserve. I lay along his back; one hand on the bed beside him and one snaked up his arm to his hand. His fingers clutched the sheets. I spread my own over them, willing them to open, to take mine as his body had taken me. I managed to hook one finger and, after a moment, felt him squeeze it gently. I drew almost out, slowing and slid back, relishing the contrast of cold air and velvet heat. My forehead dropped to his back. It was coming. A tickling line of sweat crawled down my neck and splashed on Jack's back. I tilted my hips, screwing into his ass, grazing his sweet spot. It pushed him over. I felt him gasp. He swore, sounded almost angry and bucked under me, ass clutching and gripping my dick, bringing me with him. That glorious fission of light and aching pleasure. Ending all too soon.

===  
"Pound of flesh?"

"It sounded good at the time."

Snort. "Yeah, I bet 'Bay of Pigs' sounded good at the time, too."

A short bark of laughter.

"God...only you could bring up cold war politics in bed."

"Well, It's sort of a pun, isn't it? Pound of flesh? Bay of Pigs?"

"What time does the plane leave?"

"Hmmm, four hours. Why?"

"Because, I'd like another pound, please."

"You have no idea just how un-sexy that phrase is, do you?"

"Don't care."

"Okay, that'll be two thousand dollars. Shall I add it to your bill?"

Fin


End file.
